marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Athaqahts
History Overview The Athaqahts were a religious movement group based upon the ideas of one Athaqah. Origin Athaqah was an Egyptian who converted to Islam during his lifetime, leaving behind his pagan gods. Although he tried his best to stay true to his newfound religion, Athaqah eventually found himself entangled in the teachings of other religions, such as Christianity & Judaism, which held similar but differing beliefs. As he tried to find a connection between the three faiths, Athaqah reflected back on his old Egyptian gods. Eventually, he came up with the impression that the Godhead (the Father, the Son, & the Holy Ghost) were the equivalent to the Egyptian gods Osiris, Horus, & Amun, & that the stories of the gods were somewhat prophecies in regards to Heaven & the Earth. This idea led Athaqah to somewhat turn back to his pagan ways, & he taught his ideas to people, declaring himself to be a prophet since Muhammed. He eventually started a religious movement based on his ideas, & his followers were called Athaqahts after him. This movement would eventually go on to spread across some parts of the Middle East & also some parts of Africa. Beliefs & Customs The Athaqahts worshipped three main gods: Osiris (the Father), Horus (the Son), & Amun (the Spirit). They believed that the other gods were servants to the main three & that Seth, the God of Chaos, was the Devil. The Athaqahts believed in religious tolerance, & they made peace & fellowship with other religions, whether they were monotheistic or polytheistic. The Athaqahts were great fighters, as they believed that it was the only way to resolve conflicts & protect others. They also believed that killing was justifiable when only necessary. Crusades & Near Downfall When the European Crusaders arrived in the Middle East, Athaqah & his followers tried to retain peace. Despite their best efforts, they were unsuccessful in trying to persuade the zealous warriors. One day, Athaqah received a message from the Muslims, saying that they wanted him in a peace meeting between the Muslims & the Crusaders; Athaqah agreed to this offer. Unfortunately, this all turned out to be a trap, & it's revealed that the Muslims considered Athaqah a traitor for his heretic ideas. They sold him to the Crusaders, whom they held as their war prisoner. The Crusaders offered Athaqah his life if he would recant his teaching & accept Christ. Athaqah declined the offer, claiming that he already had been worshipping Christ in the form of Horus, & as a result, he ended up facing death by the sword. With the death of Athaqah & no known successor, the Athaqats started to tremble spiritually. Despite their best efforts to keep the faith alive, the Athaqats were unable to thrive without their leader & almost completely died out as a result. It's been said that Athaqah had a child, yet since his death, the whereabouts about that unknown child where anonymous. Modern Age Zakariyya al-Hoda, one of the surviving descendants of the Athaqahts, has been working to keep the teachings of Athaqah alive. Aaliyah Brooks, a member of the Called, is believed to be a direct descendant of Athaqah. Although she lived among the Athaqahts for a while, Aaliyah isn't officially an Athaqaht, as she belongs to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Notes Category:Organization Category:Earth-199999 Category:No Dual Identity Category:Middle East Category:Egyptians Category:Earth Religions Category:Polytheistic Religions